Monster High lexicon
One of the arguable charms of Monster High is its use of puns to monsterfy the language of the characters. Common ways words are monsterfied is by the creation of portmaneaus with the words "claw", "scare", and "creep". Note that words aren't always monsterfied and that the same monsterfied words can be derived from multiple sources. For instance, "dodgeball" is just as likely to be used as "dodgeskull", and though "creature" is the monsterfied word of "teacher", when students go creature spotting in the catacombs, they are creature spotting, not teacher spotting. Most of the characters' names themselves are monsterfied puns on regular names and words. In the ''Monster High'' book series, where monsters are discriminated by humans, this is a plot point, as the characters use adjusted versions of their monster names to keep their true identity hidden. Names Monsterified names can be divided in two categories: names that are attached to characters who essentially are a monster counterpart to a real-life person and names that are attached to a character with no or incomplete connection to the real-life person the name comes from. Real-life counterparts * See also: celebrity backgrounders * BOO-Lu Cerone: Lulu Cerone * Gillary Clinton: Hillary Clinton (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Gill Baits: Bill Gates (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Goredashian: Kardashian (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper - Emily-Anne Rigal * Feral Streak: Meryl Streep (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Jaundice Brothers: Jonas Brothers * Justin Biter: Justin Bieber * Killee Rotley: Kellee Riley * Lisi Scarrison: Lisi Harrison * Ooo-ick Hardeeee: Eric Hardie * Scareantino: Quentin Tarantino * Scariette Goremonni: Harriette Formonni * Lord Siren: Lord Byron * Sofeara Gorepola: Sofia Coppola * Tina Hay: Tina Fey (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) Independent characters * Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: Erin Bloodgood * Casta Fierce: Sasha Fierce/Beyoncé * Catrine DeMew: Catherine Deneuve * Garrott DuRoque: Garrett Sander * Ghoulia Yelps: Julia Phelps * Granite Sanders: Garrett Sander * Kiyomi Haunterly: Kiyomi Haverly * Quill Talyntino: Quentin Tarantino * Wydowna Spider: Winona Ryder People * Normie: human (common, a semi-derogative name for humans) * Ghoul: girl (common) * Ghoul: student (common) * Ghoul: fool ("Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?") * Manster: guy (common) * Creature: teacher (common) * Bloody: buddy (cartoon) * Fleshman: freshman (Facebook) * Dismembers: members (''School Clubs'' cards) * Store lurk: store clerk (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Ogre achiever: over achiever (Ghoul Spirit) * Goredian: guardian (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Cursed-toadian: custodian ("Fright On!") Classes and skills * Ghoul - school (common) * back-to-skull: back to school (common) * Monsterlecular biology: molecular biology (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Mad Science: Science (common) * Drivers Dread: Driver's Ed * Clawculus: Calculus (common) * Home Ick: Home Ec (common) * Biteology: Biology (common) * Parent-creature conferences: parent-teacher conferences * Crack and Shield Day: Track and Field Day (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Dragonomics: Economics (Skulltastic Survival) * Freakynomics: Economics ("Falling Spirits") * G-ogre-phy: Geography (common) * Monstory: History (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Ocean-ogre-phy: Oceanography (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Physical Deaducation: Physical Education (common) * Scary Aptitude Test: Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) (common) * Skullastic: Scholastic (common) * Study Howl: Study Hall (common) Sport * Arts and Bat: Arts and Craft (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Batminion: badminton (Physical Deaducation by MH Coaching Faculty) * Casketball: basketball (common) * Crack and Shield: Track and Field (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Dodgeskull: dodgeball ("Dodgeskull") * Fearleading: cheerleading (common) * Foot-ball: football (Ghoul Spirit, played with an actual foot) * Goo-jitsu: Ju-jitsu (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Hide-and-Screech: Hide and Seek (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Hide and Shriek: Hide and Seek ("Hyde and Shriek") * Kung-Boo: Kung-Fu (Ghoulfriends 'til the End) * Screech volleyball: beach volleyball (Lagoona Blue's 'Basic' diary) Places Areas * Boonighted States of Scaremerica: United States of America (common) * Boo York: New York (common) * Barcelgroana: Barcelona (common) * Barceluna: Barcelona (Catty Noir's SSS diary) * Batlanta: Atlanta (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Bitealy: Italy (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Boolin: Berlin (Catty Noir's SSS diary) * Doombai: Dubai (common) * Entrail Park: Central Park (Facebook) * Fangladesh: Bangladesh ("From Fear to Eternity") * Fanghai: Shanghai * Gnarleston: Charleston ("Hickmayleeun") * Gorerocco: Morocco (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Great Scarrier Reef: Great Barrier Reef (Facebook) * Hauntlywood: Hollywood (Hauntlywood) * Haunt Kong: Hong Kong ("From Fear to Eternity") * Home of the boos: Home of the Blues (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Howlywood: Hollywood ("Road to Monster Mashionals") * Londoom: London (common) * Los Fangeles: Los Angeles (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Madread: Madrid (common) * Middle Beast: Middle East (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Monster Horn Mountains: Big Horn Mountains (Facebook) * Monster Picchu: Machu Picchu (commmon) * Monte Scarlo: Monte Carlo ("Uncommon Cold") * Mosstrailia: Australia (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * New Goreleans: New Orleans (common) * New Yuck: New York (Ghoulfriends Forever) * New Volt: New York (Ghoulfriends marketing) * Passeig de Scarcia: Passeig de Gràcia ([[Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]]) * Rotland: Scotland (Lorna McNessie profile) * Scarehara: Sahara ("From Fear to Eternity") * Scaris: Paris (common) * Shibooya: Shibuya (common) * Terrorbone Parish: Terrebonne Parish (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Weresaw: Warsaw (Catty Noir's SSS diary) Facilities * Ascarium: aquarium (Freaky Field Trip) * Creepateria: cafeteria (common) * Creepchen: kitchen (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Crybrary: (Special) Library (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Die-ner: diner (common) * Food corpse: food court (Clawdeen Wolf's 'School's Out' diary) * Libury: Library (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Maul: mall (common) * Planetscarium: planetarium (Freaky Field Trip) * Screamatorium: auditorium (Facebook) * Study Howl: study hall (common) * Vampitheater: amphitheater (common) Communication * iCoffin: iPhone (common) * iTomb: iPad ("Floating" Bed product description) * E-gore: E-mail (Facebook) * Dead-Ex: Fed-Ex (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Monsterpedia: Wikipedia (Ghoulfriends Forever) * FrightTube: YouTube (Volume 2) * Critter: Twitter ("Ghouls Rule") * Zbay: Ebay (These Boots Were Made for Rolling) Entertainment * 7tween: Seventeen (cartoon) * Alice's Adventures in Zombieland: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Dr. Ghoulittle: Dr. Doolittle (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Gargoyles to Gargoyles: Apples to Apples (common) * Hex Factor: X Factor (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * A Midsummer Night Scream: A Midsummer Night Dream (Ghoul Spirit & Ghoulfriends Forever) * Monster Beat Magazine: Teen Beat Magazine (cartoon) * The Oddest Sea: The Oddyssee (Ghoul Spirit) * Romeo and Ghoulliet: Romeo and Julliet (Ghoul Spirit) * Scary Rotter: Harry Potter ("Sibling Rivalry") * The Three Monsketeers: The Three Musketeers (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Truth or Scare: Truth or Dare ("A Scare of a Dare") * Twihard: Twilight & Die Hard (cartoon) * West Side Gory: West Side Story ("Scream Building") * Wolfler on the Roof: Fiddler on the Roof (Ghoulfriends Forever) * The Wonderful Wizard of Clawz: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Ghoulfriends Forever) Brands * Abnerzombie and Witch: Abercrombie & Fitch (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Alexander McScream: Alexander McQueen (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Bark Macobs: Marc Jacobs ("Nefera Again") * Boois Boobbon = Louis Vuitton ("Nefera Again") * Cadaver: Gabbana ("Nefera Again" & "Mauled") * Croak-a-Cola: Coca Cola (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Croako Chanel: Coco Chanel (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Fearasil: Clearasil ("Bad Zituation") * La Feardrera: La Perdrera ([[Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]]) * Four Screamers: Four Seasons (common) * Furberry: Burberry ("Nefera Again") * Ghoulbana: Gabbana ("Nefera Again") * Ghoul Will: Good Will (Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary & Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Grislyland: Disneyland (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Jean Maul Ghostier: Jean Paul Gaultier ("Nefera Again") * Louis Creton: Louis Vuitton (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Morgue Magazine: More Magazine (Ghoulfriends Forever) * New Yuck Times: New York Times (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Scaremes: Hermes (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Transylvania's Secret: Victoria's Secret (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Werewolf Hairlines: Werewolf Airlines (Ghoulfriends Forever) Food * Batchup: ketchup (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Casketberry pie: pie containing casketberries (Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Casketdillas: quesadillas (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Catnippuchino: cappuchino ([[Toralei Stripe's Campus Stroll diary|Toralei Stripe's Campus Stroll diary]]) * Coffinccino: cappuccino (Frankie Stein's 'Basic' diary) * Croak-a-Cola: Coca Cola (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Crones: scones (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Dragon noodle soup: chicken noodle soup (Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary) * Ghoulash: goulash (Deuce Gorgon's 'Basic' diary) * Monstard: mustard (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Raspscary boofflé: Raspberry soufflé ("I Scream, You Scream") * Scream cheese: cream cheese (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Screamed scorn: creamed corn (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Screechza: pizza (Lagoona Blue's 'Basic' diary) * Spookacino: cappuccino ("All In A Day's Work At The Coffin Bean") Holidays * Bite-Centennial: Bi-Centennial (common) * Slaybor Day: Labor Day (common) * Fraidy Hawkins Day: Sadie Hawkins Day (I Only Have Eye for You) * Chainsgiving: Thanksgiving (Happy Howlidays) * New Tides Eve: New Years Eve (Happy Howlidays) * Minotaurial Day: Memorial Day (Happy Howlidays) * Boo Years Eve: New Years Eve (Boo Year's Eve) Exclamations * Oh my Ra: Oh my God (cartoon, Cleo de Nile) * Oh my ghoul: Oh my God (common) * Oh my goth: Oh my God (common) * Ka: Bull (''Monster High'' book series, Cleo de Nile) * Boo-la la: Ooh la la (common, Rochelle Goyle) * Merci boo-coup: merci beaucoup (common, Rochelle Goyle) * S'il ghoul plait: s'il vous plait (common, Rochelle Goyle) * Thank gore: Thank God (Gory Gazette) * Sphinx!: Shoot! ("Horrorscope") Other Adjectives & co. * Aqua-some: awesome ("Fear the Book", used only in relation to water-based monsters) * Beast: best (common) * Clawsome: awesome (common) * Creeperific: terrific (common) * Delightful: defrightful (Scream All About It!) * Fangsolutely: absolutely * Fangtastic: fantastic (common) * Fintastic: fantastic (common, used only in relation to water-based monsters) * Fur real: for real (Monster High (book series)|''Monster High'' book series) * Furrious: furious (Teen Scream) * Ghoul: good (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Ghoulest: coolest (common) * Gore-geous: gorgeous (Twitter) * Honest to claw: honest to God (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Howly: hardly (Scream All About It!) * Of corpse: Of course (Gory Gazette) * Phantastic: fantastic (Facebook) * Poltergeistable: possible (Ghoul Spirit) * Purrfect: perfect (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Purrhaps: perhaps (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Scare: fair (Howleen Wolf's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Scare-born: airborn ("Scare-born Infection") * Scaretastic: fantastic (common) * Scary: very (common) * Spooktacular: spectacular (common) * Toads: totes/totally (common) * Vamptastic: fantastic(Uncommon Cold) Verbs * Cleo-patronize: patronize ("New Ghoul @ School") * Dead-icated: dedicated (Gory Gazette) * Dead on: head on (common) * Fang out: hang out (common) * Forbitten: forbidden ('School's Out' 2-pack box) * Ghoulmunicate: communicate (Ghoul Spirit) * Lurk: look (Facebook) * Mortalfy: mortify (common) * Purrfur: prefer (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Resurrect: rethink (Teen Scream) * Scream: seem (Operetta's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Self-decapitating: self-deprecating (Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary) Nouns * A'claws: applause (common) * Bad scare day: bad hair day * Boo-b-que: barbeque (Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) * Boo-jeans: blue jeans ([[Sirena Von Boo's Freaky Fusion diary|Sirena Von Boo's Freaky Fusion diary]]) * Boo's who: who's who (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Creature Intelligence Agency: Central Intelligence Agency (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Clawditions: auditions ("Clawditions") * Cornertomb: cornerstone (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Creepfast: breakfast * Creepover: sleepover (common) * Creep shoot: crap shoot (Jackson Jekyll's profile) * Creeptionary: dictionary (Facebook) * Decomposition book: composition book (Facebook) * Dynastic: dynamic (common, used only with respect to mummies) * Fear-a-mid: pyramid (common) * Fearbook: yearbook (common) * Fear pressure: peer pressure ("Fear Pressure") * Food fright: food fight (Creepateria Food Fright) * Frightday: Friday ("Frightday the 13th") * Frights: lights (common) * Hiss-teria: hysteria ("Hiss-teria") * Hiss-toria: historia ("Hiss-toria") * Horrorscope: horoscope ("Horrorscope") * Howliday: holiday (common) * Howl-to: How-to (Teen Scream) * Law of Claws and Effect: Law of Cause and Effect (Meowlody & Purrsephone's 'Campus Stroll' diary) * Misinfearmation: misinformation ("Miss Infearmation") * Monsturizer: moisturizer (common) * Mumba: Rumba (Ghoulfriends Forever) * Purrfectionist: perfectionist (common, used only in relation to werecats) * Rot Iron: Wrought Iron (Rochelle Goyle's profile) * Scales: nails ("Tough As Scales") * Scaraoh: Pharaoh (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Scarecessories: accessories ([[Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]]) * Scaredevil: daredevil (Robecca Steam's profile) * Scarepy: therapy (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Scare spray: hair spray ([[Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]]) * Scaretage: heritage (common) * Scariff: sheriff (Who's That Ghoulfriend?) * Scratch: patch (Teen Scream) * Scream: team (common) * Scream of the crop: cream of the crop (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Screesearch: research (Mad Science by Mr. Hackington) * Sunscream: sunscreen (common) * Talon show: talent show (common) * Trolliday: holiday (Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun) * Unlife: life (common) * Werecatnap: catnap (Teen Scream) * Wing and a scare: wing and a prayer (Nefera de Nile's 'Campus Stroll' diary) Abbreviations * ASOME: (Ghoulfriends) * NUDI - Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots: anti-discrimination of monsters movement (Monster High) * MALL - Monster Advancement League League (Ghoulfriends) * RAD - Regular Attribute Dodgers: monsters (Monster High) * R.I.P - RAD Intel Party: meeting of NUDI (Monster High) * SKRM - Skultimate Roller Maze: monster roller derby (common) * VAMP - Vampire's Against Meat Products: club run by Draculaura (Draculaura's 'Basic' diary) Category:Franchise